Minor Character Story: Their Time To Shine
__TOC__ EAAAUUH??! Yeah yeah yeah. TBfaU is done, so why not juggle this along with WTE. So yeah! This story starts all of the minor characters! Probably going to be a "lighter" story, although it will have some dark humor in it every now and then. SO LETS START!!! Chapter 1 - Evil Meeting of Evilness In the Ice Palace... A figure walks inside of a meeting room and sits down. Soon, several other figures walk in and sit down. The lights come on... Revealing several of the villains that have been defeated so far. Celestia, Kuipter, Ao Oni X, Grodus, and Dr. Sand sit at a desk. A TV soon floats down. The screen turns on to reveal none other then Zalgo. Zalgo: SAXXZAZXAXCXXCZXZX. Celestia: ...Come again? A translator turns on. Zalgo: I HAVE BROUGHT ALL OF YOU BACK TODAY TO SERVE ONE PURPOSE... Celestia: Hmph. I'm glad you got me off of that blasted sun, anyways... Why is Revelian in here?? Zalgo: THAT IS KUIPTER, REVELIAN'S INSANE BROTHER. Celestia turns to him and smiles. Kuipter simply glares back at her. Kuipter: Why the fuck is Obama here? Ao Oni X: I AM NOT OBAMA, YOU ONE EYED COCK!! Kuipter: OBAMAMAMAMAMAAAAN!! Zalgo: SILENCE. AS I WAS SAYING... I HAVE BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE TODAY TO SERVE ONE PURPOSE... On the screen, several images flash, showing each of the villain's defeats. Zalgo: SEPARATED, WE ARE WEAK. BUT UNITED... WE HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY THOSE THAT HAVE WRONGED US MOST!!! Kuipter: Like my brother... Celestia: And my ignorant sister. Ao Oni X: THAT RETARDED SQUATTING FAGGOT... Grodus and Dr. Sand remain silent. Zalgo: WE WILL UNITE OUR STRENGTHS AND DEFEAT OUR ENEMIES. THEN THIS WORLD WILL BE OURS. NOW, CONGREGATE WITH EACH OTHER. The TV floats away. Kuipter: Seriously, why the fuck is Obama here?? Ao Oni X: I AM NOT OBAMA!!! Kuipter: Sure you're not! And I'm not a one eyed, insane Dark Matter! Celestia: So, you're Revelian's brother, no? Celestia moves closer to Kuipter. Kuipter simply grins. Kuipter: I like where this is going. Dr. Sand: ...Why am I here...? Grodus: Hmph. They're just using my palace as a base of operations... Dr. Sand: O...K...??? Ao Oni X: WE NEED A GROUP NAME!! SOMETHING DARK, SOMETHING EVIL, SOMETHING THAT STRIKES FEAR INTO PEOPLE'S HEARTS!! Kuipter: Kuipter and his slaves. Celestia: Yeah, no. I'm no slave to you. We have an army, don't we? Kuipter: Hehe, you'll be a slave to me when we actually fu- Grodus: Of various X-Nauts, Dark Matters, and Sand Henchmen, yes. Plus your army, and those... blue things. Celestia: Then we are the Solar Empire. Kuipter: That name sucks. We're not an "Empire". Grodus: ENOUGH INSOLENCE. I WILL NAME OUR GROUP! WE ARE THE DOMINATING INTIGATIONARY COMBATIVE KARMIC SQUAD. Kuipter: ...Take the first letter out of each of those names. Grodus: Er, Ok... D-I-C-OH GOD DAMNIT. Dr. Sand finally stands up. Dr. Sand: Team Evil. He sits down. Kuipter: ...Lame, but hey. It's better then the stupid pony-thing's suggestion. And it's a helluva lot better then being called "DICKS". I vote for that, since no one else will vote for anything but their own retarded names. Celestia: ...Impudent swine. So rude. Kuipter: Babe, by the end of this, you know we're gonna fuck at least once. So shut up. He grins again. Celestia rolls her eyes. The TV soon floats back down. Zalgo: HAVE WE REACHED A DECISION?? Kuipter: Yeah yeah. Team Evil. Zalgo: HOW... PLAIN. Kuipter: THEN YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING YOU MECHANICAL, RETARDED LOOKING FREAK. Celestia: Kuipter, please. Sit down. Stop making a mockery of yourself. Kuipter angrily sits down. Zalgo: FINE. NOW THEN... ATTACK LDZX HEADQUARTERS! They all stand up. Zalgo: TEAR THEM ALL TO PIECES!!! They all run out of the palace towards LDZX!! Chapter 2 - Lazro Being Lazro Lazro continues to pound at LDZX Corp's doors. Lazro: ...Wait, why am I here?? DMS is off on his honeymoon with Luna, ZX and Pinkie Pie went somewhere else for a date, and LD went to visit the Inactivity Zone. He hears something rumble behind him. Lazro turns around to see Team Evil running towards him. Lazro: OH MY SWEET HOLY F- Lazro gets blasted with a magical blast and sent flying away. Celestia: Got him good, didn't I? Kuipter: ENOUGH. CHAAAARGE!! They all smash through the door!! But they soon realize that... Well, it's abandoned. Category:Stories